


Because you saved me not once

by WhiteLittleDevil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLittleDevil/pseuds/WhiteLittleDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x02. Robin was not fast enough and the sword of Percival sank into Mills' chest. Regal Believer one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you saved me not once

He had heard many amazing stories about balls in the Enchanted Forest, but this one was his very first ball. And what's more, it took place in Camelot, the legendary kingdom of King Arthur (he lost count of how many times he dressed up as King Arthur on Halloween).

So far all was well and even though the music was different than in his world, he really liked it. It had its own climate. However, that was not all.

He just danced his first dance, in addition with a very beautiful girl – Violet. He could not believe how it happened, but his grandfather somehow persuaded him to invite her to dance (apparently he did not look at her as subtly as he thought).

He was not the best dancer, but he was not the worst either. Or at least that was what Violet said, when he accidentally stopped on her foot, so maybe she just wanted to make him feel better. But it was not his fault that he was nervous. His grandmother was a beautiful woman, but she was his grandmother and therefore he did not have to fret that he would make a fool of himself, when she was teaching him how to dance (although his grampa could not stop laughing and Snow kicked him out of their apartment. But even then they could hear his laugh).

"Henry?" Suddenly he heard Violet's quiet question, so he looked at her. "Why the Savior is looking at us like this?"

The boy followed her gaze and had to bite his bottom lip or else he would not be able to stop laughing. His mother, who was dancing with one of King Arthur's knights, looked horrified. Henry grinned, when their eyes met and then looked again at his partner.

"Oh, she's just terrified that her _Little Prince_ is dancing with a girl," he said, still smiling. The girl frowned when she heard it, and then the realization hit her.

"Wait, the Savior is your mother?"

But Henry said nothing, just smiled even more.

"But I heard the blonde is your mother..."

"Because she is," he nodded and looked at his other mother, who was on the other side of the room. She and Killian were heading toward the door as they wanted to be alone for a little while. "I have two mothers."

"Oh..."

"I mean Emma is my birth mother but she gave me to adoption, because she could not raise me. The Savior, Regina, adopted me when I was a little boy and raised me since then," he chuckled, when the girl frowned again. "My family tree is complicated, I admit. But the point is they both are my mothers and I love them both."

"It must be great to have two mothers," Violet finally said, smiling. "I'm sure they love you, too."

Henry opened his mouth to confirm her words, but before he had the chance, he heard a terrified voice of Robin.

"REGINA!"

As soon as he heard the name of his mother, Henry's head turned toward the woman. She stood in front of her dance partner, who held a sword. The boy's eyes opened widely in horror when he saw that and he looked at Robin, who ran toward them. He, however, knew that Prince of Thieves will not be able to be there on time, so without thinking he threw himself toward the knight who raised his sword.

"HENRY!"

He knew that his mother was screaming his name, but it all seemed to be so far away. All he knew was that his body ached terribly. He looked down. The sword pierced his body and that is why he felt the pain.

His knees went weak, but before he fell to the floor, he was caught by Regina.

"It's all right, my Little Prince, I got you," she whispered to his ear and kissed his forehead, before she wiped his tears. "Soon, you won't feel any pain. I promise."

And with these words she began to heal his wound. However, the pain was still the same.

"Why didn't it work?" Charming's voice reverberated around like an echo, although he could barely hear him. All he wanted was to feel nothing. It hurt so much.

"This sword was enchanted to kill her," Percival, who was held by Robin and David, said with a victorious smirk. "Her magic can't heal him."

"Please, don't do it," Henry said quietly, when he felt as Regina's magic began to boil in her. "Please, mom, don't do it."

The woman said nothing, just once again looked at her son. He smiled through his tears when their eyes met.

"Why did you do it?" she asked in a trembling voice. "Why did you jump in front of me?"

"Because you saved me not once," he said, still smiling. In the meantime Percival was escorted to the dungeon and someone said that they should go to find Emma. She must be informed what just happened. "Now it was my turn to save you."

Regina shook her head as tears started flowing down her cheeks. They both thought about the same thing. The sacrifice she made in the alternative universe three days ago.

"It's all my fault, Henry," she said, not paying attention to people who were looking at them. They did not exist for her now. "He hurt you because of me."

"He hurt me because I love you," The boy gently grabbed her hand. "I love you more than anything, mom, and I regret that I wasted so much time to hate you."

"Henry..."

"It's okay, mom," he smiled, although everything hurt him more than anything. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Little Prince," she kissed his forehead one more time and began stroking his hair. "I love you so much."

"Will you sing to me, mommy?" he asked sleepily. His eyelids were getting heavier.

"Of course," Regina agreed and through tears began to sing Henry's favourite song.

Henry said nothing, just smiled slightly and buried his head in his mother's chest, listening carefully to her voice. He blinked several times, trying to stay awake, but soon his eyes close forever.

Regina finished singing, because she felt as if her heart was broken. She looked at her son. His eyes were closed and a small smile was still on his lips. He looked as if he was sleeping, but Regina knew better. Her Little Prince was gone forever. And it was all her fault. She will never forgive herself that she killed her son.


End file.
